Handwriting practice may be implemented electronically using an electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet, etc. In practice, a display (e.g., a touch panel) of the electronic device may be configured to display an exemplary word character in alight color. Then, a user may use a finger or a stylus device to simulate writing strokes of the exemplary word character by inputting a number of strokes in imitation of the exemplary word character displayed on the touch panel.
The electronic device may subsequently compose a written word character based on the received strokes, and compare the strokes of the written word character with the exemplary word character, in order to determine whether the written word character is correctly written.